I hate everything about you?
by KikoTsukinamura
Summary: A short story for DaveKat. It's a genderbent Karkat/Karkata and Dave though. I have nothing against the original shipping though, don't get me wrong, I love the original ship. This is just a drabble for those two from listening to I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace. Enjoy !


I'm not saying I'm not a supporter of the original ship, but I just had an idea at hand for Fem!Kat. Sorry... Enjoy~~! :D

* * *

"VRISKA SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY." You curse at the blunette. Vriska has a tendency to be really, REALLY bitchy. Just because you're the most known and popular school on campus, doesn't mean you can torture anyone else's lives. "I HAVE HAD IT UP TO MY NECK IN YOUR FUCKING BULLSHIT SO SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP. OKAY?" The blunette smirks at you, glancing behind you.

You turn you head and your gaze locks with that of another. The one and only Dave Strider. You admit... you have a small crush on him, but he doesn't need to know that. Damn...he's walking over here. Wait, where'd Vriska go?

"FUCKING BITCH..." You curse under your breath at the non-existent presence that had ran away from you, apparently giving you 'Strider time'. You smile a fake smile as he looks directly at you, despite his height difference to you.

"yo sup...uh..." Great, he couldn't even remember your name. Fascinating.

"KARKATA VANTAS. MOST PEOPLE CALL ME KK." You say, running a pale hand through your midnight black hair, and rolling your scarlet eyes.

"well it seems we were never properly introduced nice to meet you kk im dave strider." Nah dip, dip shit. That's what you wanted to say to him, but instead you were polite.

"I KNOW WHO YOU ARE DIP SHIT." Okay, you were a lot more polite than your thought up comment. It was better. The bell for first period rang out, and you turn towards the campus doors, beginning to walk away from him.

What surprises you is when he grabs your wrist, tugging you backwards. You look behind you, back at him as teachers searched for the missing students...you and Dave. "come on with me lets ditch this joint." You don't even get a reply out before he tugs you around the gate, holding you close as the teachers begin to check the area you two were once in.

You feel fiery hot flames rise to your cheeks as he holds you near his chest. Unable to move as he holds you, you think 'OH MY FUCKING GOD HE'S HOLDING ME!' Then, within that moment, he pulls you away.

"sorry bout that i didnt expect the teachers to come looking for us." Us. The word held emphasis and you recognized it. He meant to get you out of school to have all to himself. All to himself...You blush as you recognize the thoughts you thought come flooding back from the past few weeks.

"something wrong kk?" You could almost feel the flounce in his tone, as if you were a new trophy on his wall of girls he had under his wing. "you seem flustered." The blond smirked, and you felt it on where your eyes would be if it weren't for the fact that you were looking at the ground.

Weren't you listening to one of those songs that Vriska suggested earlier? What's it's name? Oh right, I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace. It was a song that perfectly explained your imaginary relationship with the Strider.

_~Only when I stop to think about it...~ _The words rang inside your head and smirked as the next sentences coursed through your brain and made you chuckle at the meaning.

_~I. Hate. Everything about you! Why do I...love you!~ _Perfect, most defining words in your life ever. Why do you even...like this douche bag? Maybe it's because of his cool kid facade. (No!) Maybe it's because you're mutually attracted to him. (You don't even know what that means, KK~.) Or, maybe...it's because you just love him. (Ding ding ding!)

You don't even feel the blond shake you as you both stop at a restaurant. _~Every time we lie awake...every hit we take...but I still haven't missed you yet.~ _

"hey wake up from la la land kk." The blond tells you, and you hum, still not meeting his gaze through those opaque lens. You feel another blush overcoming you as he slings his arm 'round your shoulder. "bet youre dreaming about me cause im so fly like that." He's teasing you. You know it, but you give into it because you're love struck like that.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP STRIDER!" You curse at him, not meaning it. He mocks a hurt expression.

"ouch that hurt right here." He says with an uncharacteristic chuckle. "you should watch your words kk." Dave tells you with a smirk of satisfaction as you blush fiercely.

You look away from him, daring to take hold of his hand on your shoulder. To your surprise and pleasure- he doesn't pull away, he simply lets out a breath. "STUPID STRIDER..." You mumble to him and only him.

He seems to see that you're implying that you like him and tilts your head up towards him. Your eyes look directly into his shades before he kisses you. It's rough, delicate, and you don't care for it. Though, at the same, it's tasty, smooth, and you **desire **it. You _**need**_it.

Then, those same words playback in your mind, a playback from hell it seems. Except this time...

_~I. Hate. Everything about you? Why do I...love you?~ _

They were questions of uncertainty.

* * *

I dunno.


End file.
